dccomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jayne Wickes (Earth-25)
History Powers and Abilities Powers * Speed Force Conduit: Along with her niece Inertia, Speed Freak was granted access to the Speed Force due to a freak accident during a kidnapping, thus granting them the following powers: ** Superhuman Speed: Speed Freak is capable of moving at incredible superhuman speeds. While running, she can only be perceived as a blur. She is faster than Ultrawoman on foot, and was fast enough to disarm and mutilate a squad of over 40 SWAT officers from the GCPD, without seemingly moving from her starting point. She's so fast in fact time seems to slow down around her, making her appear to be effectively invisible to others within their relative time frame. Speed Freak has shown that when she approaches the speed of light she may create "time rifts" from the Speed Force, creating vortexes that can pull people into and out of the timeline. Speed Freak's speed also allows her to utilize superhuman force. She can channel the force to simulate superhuman strength, such as when she easily tore a hole in a sealed two-ton vault door to plunder the contents within. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Speed Freak's reaction time is augmented to superhuman levels. Her great reflexes have allowed her to perform feats such as dodging lightning. Her body sends pain messages to her brain at such a velocity that the femtosecond she feels something, she will react. ** Superhuman Stamina: Speed Freak's body can handle the stress of moving at superhuman speeds for long periods of time without out getting tired or weak. ** Superhuman Agility: Speed Freak's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to superhuman levels. This allows her to easily maneuver and leap far distances while moving at superhuman speed. ** Accelerated Healing: Speed Freak can heal at a rate much quicker and efficiently than regular humans. Her leg healed within minutes of it being crushed by Sinestro. ** Aerokinesis: By rotating her arms at super speed or running in a circular motion, Jayne can create strong vortexes of wind. She has also used the slipstream of airflow created by her speed to drudge vast amounts of water from a flash flood to hold a small village hostage during a battle with Professor Zoom. ** Dimensional Travel: When approaching the speed of light, Speed Freak is able to create wormholes to the Speed Force. Using her Speed Mind also enables her to willingly enter and exit the Speed Force at will. When the Crime Society found out Luthor had been working with Professor Zoom to find a way to contact parallel universes, they intervened and confiscated this "Sonic Treadmill" and hijacked their plans, intending to use the device to invade and conquer other realities. ** Electrokinesis: Speed Freak is able to generate and manipulate the electrical energy she draws from the Speed Force. The Speed Force lightning's properties and effects are seemingly identical to that of common electricity. By focusing the lightning in her hands, Jayne is able to enhance her strikes, as well as generate lightning to further disorient her opponents. *** Electro-Blast: Speed Freak can project bolts of lightning from her hands. She was also able to forcefully discharge a large burst of lightning from her body to knock back Professor Zoom when the hero interrupted one of her heists. *** Electromagnetism: Due to the electricity generated from her body, Speed Freak possesses some level of magnetic manipulation, which she uses to control the nanoweave laced throughout her suit's armor, making it harden or soften at will. *** Energy Absorption: Speed Freak is able to absorb Speed Force energy. When temporarily drained of her Speed Force energy by Professor Zoom, she was able to absorb it back, along with most of her adversary's power. *** Luminescence: Speed Freak is able to generate blinding amounts of light through her Speed Force lightning. *** Speed Force Negation: By interlocking her Speed Force energy currents with another speedster, Speed Freak is able to temporarily short circuit the other speedsters power. ** Enhanced Mental Process: By tapping into the Speed Force with her brain, Speed Freak can eliminate the natural bottle-necking of information, that occurs due to the limits of human physiology. Because of this, Speed Freak can think exponentially faster than any normal human, and possesses superhuman intelligence. *** Speed Mind: By tapping into the Speed Force with her brain, Speed Freak has the ability to tactically assess and predict the numerous possible and probable outcomes of most any given situation, by playing advanced variable examinations within her head she can simulate a quick pre-play sequence of a number of causes, effects and inevitable outcomes at an accelerated rate. Speed Freak's speed mind has also allowed her to instantly learn to operate Luthor's most intricate designs. ** Enhanced Senses: The Speed Force grants Speed Freak enhanced senses that allow her to perceive the world at a rate attuned to her reaction speed. She can feel the slightest changes in air pressure around her, as well as electromagnetic pulses, in objects such as glass. She can also sense the whereabouts of other Speed Force conduits, by using their connection as a homing beacon and track them. *** Enhanced Vision: Speed Freak was able to vibrate her eyes fast enough in order to "see" through the invisibility magic Doctor Chaos had cast to allow the Justice Underground their escape. ** Molecular Control: Speed Freak can vibrate her own molecular structure at varying degrees for a number of purposes, by adjusting to different frequencies. As she does that to a high enough degree she causes things to explode. ***Intangibility: By accelerating her molecular frequency to a high enough degree, Speed Freak can make her body intangible and allow projectiles to pass through her. *** Phasing: By vibrating her molecules on an atomic level, and by doing so at just the right frequency, she can allow herself to become momentarily intangible, and phase through objects. This is most prominently used as her favourite way of killing people by phasing her hand through their head and momentarily solidifying. ***Vibration Generation: When Speed Freak vibrates at a certain frequency even while phasing, she can cause the ground beneath her to rupture and explode. ** Speed Force Aura: Speed Freak's body is surrounded by a "friction cushion", a field of kinetic absorbent energy that protects her and anyone who is running with or carried by her from the rigorous effects of using her speed. Including friction, airborne particulate matter, heavy impacts, G-Force and the like. *** Superhuman Durability: Thanks to her protective Speed Force aura, Speed Freak is capable of resisting tremendous kinetic impact forces that could easily crush or kill a human, without suffering any serious external or internal injuries. She was able to hit Ultrawoman with enough force to shatter her own armor during a territorial dispute, sending Ultrawoman crashing through a wall without sustaining any injury to herself. ** Speed Force Theft: Speed Freak has shown the ability to drain away the Speed Force from others who's DNA has not completely bonded to the Speed Force, by interlocking connections with another speedster, one speedster's speed transfers into the others in the process. ** Speed Force Empathy: The Speed Force grants Speed Freak an empathetic connection to other conduits of the Speed Force, allowing Jayne to sense their emotions and prey upon their insecurities. ** Time Acceleration: In one of her battles with Professor Zoom, Speed Freak came to realize that her adversary came to this era without the aid of a time machine. Quickly extrapolating that time travel is an innate capability for all speedsters, she pushed beyond her limits after absorbing the Professor's powers and broke the time barrier. ** Time Travel: In conjunction with the "Sonic Treadmill", Speed Freak can use her speed to travel throughout the timestream. She was at one time able to travel through the time stream without the treadmill, after absorbing Professor Zoom's power briefly. Abilities * Electrical Engineering: As a former professional electrician, Speed Freak is proficient in repairing and salvaging most electronical devices. Paraphernalia Equipment Notes Trivia * First recorded offense was a convenience store robbery at age 15. Related Links Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Earth-25 Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Height 6' Category:Height 6' 0" Category:Secret Identity Category:Flash Family members Category:Metahumans Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Aerokinesis Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Electrokinesis Category:Electro-Blast Category:Electromagnetism Category:Energy Absorption Category:Photokinesis Category:Energy Negation Category:Enhanced Intellect Category:Precognition Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Enhanced Vision Category:Density Control Category:Intangibility Category:Phasing Category:Geokinesis Category:Force Field Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Power Absorption Category:Empathy Category:Chronokinesis Category:Electrical Engineering Category:Engaged Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-25 Characters Category:Americans